


Lex Mulla Lex Nulla

by Of_Ballgowns_Books_and_Tea (Pearl_Antics)



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Annabel Lee - Freeform, Anyways, F/M, I wrote a poem from julian's prospective on him and emma ok, LM kinda wrecked me, Love Poems, Poems, blackstairs, enjoy?, jemma - Freeform, light LM spoilers, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Antics/pseuds/Of_Ballgowns_Books_and_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>The Law is hard, but it is the Law.</em><br/>A bad law is no law.</p><p> <br/> </p><p>A poem on Julian and Emma's relationship from Julian's eyes, if Julian wrote poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lex Mulla Lex Nulla

_She loves me, she loves me not  
She loves me, she loves me not_

But it matters not  
for I cannot go through with it  
the deep down truth of it

Cannot breathe her in  
and breathe out my love

Can't sing her name to the stars above  
can't show my devotion  
in each stroke of my brush  
can't give her my love  
can't give her us

Together we are one  
apart we are none

But apart we shall be  
if one we would be

 _lex mulla lex nulla_  
the heart knows no law

and so  
to me  
you shall always be

my darling  
my precious  
my beautiful Annabel Lee

**Author's Note:**

> So, the very last bit (the Annabel Lee) is inspired by when they realize why the murders have been happening in LM, and Julian says that he would do the same if it was Emma. Emma is Julian's Annabel Lee. 
> 
> And yes, I am still not over Lady Midnight, why do you ask?
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
